


Brings Home The Night

by Katherine



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Napping, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Now that Jasmine had a husband, Rajah was not infrequently shut out of her bedchamber.





	Brings Home The Night

Now that Jasmine had a husband, Rajah was not infrequently shut out of her bedchamber. Jasmine and Aladdin had married couple time.

Inconvenient, since Jasmine's bed was the most comfortable. Still, there were other places in the palace nearly as good.

Rajah stretched to his fullest, one front paw extended, and tapped at Carpet's nearest corner, just brushing the tassel. Carpet rippled itself in minor irritation, but unrolled partway on that side, offering Rajah a space to snuggle in. Abu rolled over in his sleep, and Rajah settled himself in next to Abu, in Carpet's soft embrace, for a nap.


End file.
